One Boy One Girl
by chloey24
Summary: Edward Cullen and Jasper Whitlock are best friends. Jasper's gf Alice tries to set Edward up on a blind date and when he finally gives in, He realizes he's met his soulmate. Based on the song by colin raye. One shot. EPOV, AU AH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay guys, yeah, I heard this on the radio the other day and it was stuck in my head. I had to write it so that I can get back to my other story. This is a sweet one shot. No lemons, so it's rated T. I hope you like it!**

**One Boy; One girl**

_He finally gave into his friend's girlfriend when she said there's someone you should meet. _

Edward was getting frustrated. Beyond frustrated. Alice had been badgering him for months to meet her cousin, Bella. She would be moving to Forks after the summer to finish high school and Alice had gotten it in her head that she would be perfect for Edward. He loved Alice, truly he did, she was his best friend Jasper's girlfriend and one of Edward's best friends, but she just didn't just let up.

"Come on, Edward. Just meet her at the restaurant. I promise you'll love her. She's so sweet and caring," Alice told him.

Edward shook his head and said, "Alice, I'm just not interested in dating. I want to finish school and get out of this place. Please understand that."

"But Edward, it's just dinner. It's not like you have to **marry** her or anything. Please? She's so shy that she has trouble with the whole dating thing. She's been there for me my whole life. I just want to do something nice for her. Please?" Alice asked again.

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes, "Fine, Alice. Just dinner. That's all. Tell her to meet me at La Bella Italia at seven Friday night okay? And Alice, this is only time I'll do this for you."

Alice squealed and hugged Edward while saying, "I promise I won't ask again and you won't regret it Edward!"

She ran off to call Bella while Edward shook his head and wondered what he had gotten himself into.

_At a crowded restaurant way cross town he waited impatiently._

Edward had been waiting at La Bella Italia for fifteen minutes. She was supposed to meet him at seven, and it was now 7:15 pm. He sighed and ran a hand through his bronze locks. He'd give her fifteen more minutes, and then he was leaving.

_She walked in their eyes met they both stared _

Ten minutes later he looked up and felt his mouth hit the floor. An angel had just walked in. She had wavy mahogany hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was stunning. He let his eyes travel from her feet to her face. When their eyes met he felt himself get lost in them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella sighed to herself. She was running late. The damn beast had decided to not start so she had to call her cousin Alice to see if she could borrow her car. Alice drove like a mad woman to get to Bella. When she got there, she spent ten minutes lecturing her about being on time. By the time Bella finally arrived she was ready to just forget the whole date, but she had made a promise to Alice. She squared her shoulders and entered the restaurant. She saw the most beautiful man sitting at a table alone. He looked up and their eyes locked and Bella felt the world slip away. All she could see where his beautiful emerald eyes staring into her brown ones.

_Right there and then everyone else disappeared_

_But one boy; one girl, two hearts beating wildly to put it mildly it was love at first sight_

_He smiled she smiled and they new right away: this was the day they'd waited for all their lives and for a moment the whole world revolved around one boy one girl_

Edward's lips curved into a crooked grin, and Bella couldn't help but to smile back at him. They met each other in the middle and just stood there staring at one another like nothing else in the world existed. Dinner was comfortable. It was like they had known each other their whole lives. That one dinner was just the start. By the time school started again Bella and Edward were officially a couple and Alice was gloating. The year flew by in a blur for Bella and Edward. Soon graduation was upon them. Alice had planned a massive party for them to celebrate, and Edward had been acting funny all week. At dinner with their parents he was fidgeting and extremely quiet. Finally dessert came and it was almost time to leave for the party. Edward took a deep breath and stood up. He looked at Bella and smiled. He dropped to one knee in front of her chair and pulled a ring out of his pocket as Bella gasped.

"Isabella Swan, I know we haven't been together for very long, but I knew the minute you walked into that restaurant that you were it for me. I promise to love you forever, every single day of forever, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Edward! Of course! Nothing would make me happier. I love you so much, Edward!"

"I love you, too, my Bella. More than anything."

He slipped the ring onto her finger and twirled her around before kissing her deeply.

_In no time at all they were standing there in the front of a little church among their friends and family repeating those sacred words._

They wanted to get married before they headed off to Dartmouth in fall, so Alice and Esme, Edward's mom, helped Bella plan for an early August wedding.

The day of the wedding dawned bright and clear, unusually for Forks, as it was always so rainy there. Bella was elated and nervous all at once. Alice and Esme kept trying to calm her down to no avail. They managed to get her dressed and line up in front of the church doors.

Bella gripped her father's arm tightly and said, "Don't let me fall, daddy."

"I won't sweetheart," her father said, with tears in his eyes. "He's a good man Bella. I'm so happy you found your Prince Charming. He'll be an amazing husband for you. I'm so proud of you Bells. You're so beautiful, sweetheart. Are you ready?"

Bella took a shaky breath and nodded as the music swelled. She clutched tighter to her father's arm as they entered the church. She immediately searched for her fiancée and felt herself relax when she saw his eyes shining back at her with all of his love clearly present in them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward couldn't help but to stare as his bride walked down the aisle to join him. She was truly a vision in white on her father's arm. When they reached the altar he took her hand and placed a gentle kiss to it. They turned to the preacher and prepared to say their vows.

"Do you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Edward said his voice ringing loud and clear and full of love.

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Bella said, her voice thick with tears.

_The preacher said "Son kiss your bride," and he raised her veil _

_Then just like the night they met time stood still for one boy one girl_

_Two hearts beating wildly to put it mildly it was love at first sight_

_He smiled she smiled and they new right away this was the day they'd waited for all their lives and for a moment the whole world revolved around one boy one girl_

Edward raised her veil gently and looked into her eyes. They were bright with unshed tears and just like that day they met he lost himself in them. He leaned slowly towards her and their lips touched in a gentle kiss. As they kissed the room fell away from them and they were alone. Just the two of them in the crowed church. When they finally broke the kiss they heard the preacher say, "I give you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

**Four Years later**

Bella and Edward had just graduated from Dartmouth and were looking into Medical Schools for Edward. They had decided on the University of Washington because they wanted to be close to their family again. They had missed them terribly over the last four years, despite the visits at the holidays and breaks. Alice and Jasper had married two years previous and were expecting their first child, so Bella and Edward packed up their apartment and headed back to Washington.

They had been there for six months when Bella got sick. She was throwing up constantly and felt terrible. She had been sick for the last two weeks, and was debating going to the doctor when Alice showed up at her door. She had brought breakfast and a small paper bag from the pharmacy down the street. Bella let her and in and soon as the smell of food hit her she ran for the bathroom.

Alice followed her and said, "Bella, honey, when was the last time you had your period?"

Bella looked at her quizzically for a moment before the light bulb went off, "Oh shit! Alice, I'm three weeks late! I need a pregnancy test now!"

"Relax, Bells. I already got you one. When you told me what was going on, I knew. Here take this. Go do the test and come sit with me. We'll check the results together," Alice told her.

Bella nodded gratefully and went to the bathroom. She set the stick on the counter and set the timer on her phone. Then, she went and sat with Alice to wait. When the timer went off, they both entered the bathroom holding hands. Bella took a deep breath and picked up the test. They looked at the small plus sign and turned to grin at each other.

"I'm pregnant! Oh my god! I'm gonna be a mommy! How do I tell Edward?"

Alice said, "Well, it's not that hard sweetie. Just say…Oh shit, my water broke!"

"What are you talking about Ali, I just found out, it can't have broken yet," Bella said looking at her cousin.

"No, Bella, MY water just broke! Hospital now! Let's go!"

Bella rushed her out the door and to the silver Volvo that Edward insisted Bella drive these days. On the way Bella called Jasper and Edward. Both met her at the hospital and they got Alice checked in. Thirteen hours later, Jasper and Alice had a beautiful baby girl that they named Elizabeth Isabella Whitlock.

Bella grinned at Edward holding Liz and said, "You're going to be a wonderful daddy, Edward."

He smiled back at her and said, "Someday, I can't wait. I can't wait until we have one of our own.

Bella took a deep breath and said, "Well then, I'm sure you'll love this. We're pregnant Edward! I found out just before Alice's water broke. That's why I've been so sick lately."

"Are you serious? We're gonna have a baby? Jasper, I'm gonna be a daddy! Oh my god. I have to call my parents."

Bella laughed and said, "We'll see you both tomorrow. Congratulations guys. C'mon, babe, let's go tell the parents!"

**Nine months later**

Bella was in pain, serious pain. She screamed and hollered and threatened Edward with death for putting her through this. Their parents had been elated to find out they were going to be grandparents and had showered them with gifts and love. But, right now all that mattered was that Bella was going to kill Edward Cullen for putting her through this pain.

Edward was standing there with his wife, while she pushed for dear life, sobbing and moaning from the pain. He kept apologizing for doing this to her and telling her that he loved her. As much as he hated to see her in pain he couldn't wait to see his baby. The doctor was busy telling Bella to push just a bit more. Finally they heard a tiny cry and they smiled at each other before Bella crumpled in pain again. Edward grabbed her hand and she squeezed.

"Bella, Edward, we have another one coming. Push Bella!"

_He was holding her hand when the doctor looked up and grinned, "Congratulations, twins!"_

Bella was sitting up in bed after the delivery cradling her babies. It was hard, but so worth it. Renessme Carlie Cullen and Charles Carlisle Cullen were the most perfect babies Bella and Edward had ever seen. Edward kissed his wife's head and said, "I'm so glad I finally gave into Alice all those years ago, love. I don't know how to repay her for the blessings that I have now because of her persistence."

Bella grinned and said, "Just let her shop for us. She'll understand."

They looked at each other and just like that, they were transported back to that little restaurant where they fell in love all those years ago.

_One boy; One girl_

_Two hearts beating wildly to put it mildly it was love at first sight_

_He smiled she smiled and they new right away this was the day they'd waited for all their lives and for a moment the whole world revolved around one boy one girl_


	2. Author's Note

**New Story!**

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of Seducing a Prince, sorry that this isn't the update you were all hoping for. It will be coming soon, I promise! I wanted to let you all know I've posted the prologue to a new story called One Step at a Time. It's kind of personal, especially the prologue so please check it out and let me know what you all think!**

**Thanks,**

**Chloey**


	3. Voting

**Voting is OPEN!**

**Voting for the Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy contest is now open. You can vote until ****11:59pm PST 3rd October**. Please go to the C2 for the contest to read all the great stories. Vote for your favorite two. You can find the voting on the Fornikation Foundation's profile page. Here is the link to it:

**www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/ u/ 1930799/ FournikationFoundation (remove all spaces and change (dots) to . get it to work!)**

**I hope you vote for me, but well there are some seriously kick ass stories in this contest.**

**Good Luck to all who entered and Thank you so very much to all my reviewers!**

**Chloey**


End file.
